


About Characters (ongoing)

by TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag



Series: Forgotten; Worshipped, Fic and More [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: information can change and will be updated, minor and major spoiler for forgotten worshipped, ongoing thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag/pseuds/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag
Summary: About the Characters in Forgotten; Worshipped.Aspects:Name(s), including aliasesLooksShort Bio: Origins/Birthplace; Realm of OriginLikesDislikesItemsCreatureRelationship statusRelationships to othersFlawsAbilitiesStatusResidenceLife motto





	1. Aaron

Name(s):  
Aaron (no last name given); 'The servant of the gods' (called so by Merdi and Yala)

Looks:  
The most beautiful being, even more beautiful than the goddess of Beauty herself. Dark skin and very short hair. His usual attire consisted (pre-freedom) of thin but silky robes in many colours, though he preferred the only white robes that he was given. Despite the fact that he had the chance to wear the best and most expensive jewelry, he only wore some when he was 14, quickly finding they lost their appeal. Post-freedom, he wears Alexander's cloak that he found in the palace. This cloak is grey-blue with a large hood that, when thrown over his head, makes his face unrecognisable. In this state, anyone looking at his face will not be able to make out his features because it will look like his face was blurry and constantly morphing and shifting into another shape or form. The cloak has a silver-grey coloured brooch, though its metal could not be recreated by mortals, holding it together with the symbol of the spell of Wielding Wind on it which chases around a world. There is a cloud and some lightning in the background as well, but the symbol for the spell is front and center. (Alexander had made some embellishments). He also wears the moon amulet, given to him by James. This amulet is made of part of the moon and changes its shape as does the moon. On a new moon the amulet disappears. Aaron also wears sand yellow sandals with cream white wings attached to the sides that enable him to fly.

Short Bio:  
Aaron is from the kingdom known as Markon, though its name later changed to Merkosta. For this reason he spoke what is regarded as the commoners/peasant language: Markon. Later, he learned to speak Elsyae, a commonly spoken language among nobles or royalty (with the exception of the kingdom Elsyae, where everyone speaks it. However, there are differences in dialects depending on your status), and Qjuanjoith, a language that has been forgotten a long time ago. He was discovered by a young king when he was 12 (Aaron, not the king) and brought to a palace that was built entirely for him when he was 14. Here he would remain and remain alone, despite the hundreds of servants with the sole task of taking care of him and making sure no harm ever comes to him, until one day. Eight years after being so alone he met Alexander, the dead god of winds and storms who, from that day on, vowed to keep him company. For the next two years, their bond grew stronger and stronger and they became the best of friends. Alexander helped free Aaron from the prison that was the palace with the help of Thomas, god of the Sun, and Hercules, muse of Poetry. After this, Aaron was brought to Alexander's palace to keep him safe until the mortal realm forgot about him and he may keep his promise of building a temple for him and gathering worshippers for him in hope that it may mean that Alexander will be alive again.

Aaron had a mother and father, who were both executed in front of him, ordered so by the king who had discovered Aaron. He had a grandmother who was sick and supposedly died from this sickness in prison, but Aaron never saw her dead body. He had a sister who died when he was about five years old and he barely remembers her, but she had vowed that she will protect him, even if death took her. He also had a good friend who became a prostitute at the age of 15 due to hunger, a lack of family or money, and no other job or opportunity. This friend tried to visit him when Aaron was taken to the palace, but only managed to do so once, having been chased off the second and imprisoned and left to die the third time. Aaron never saw him again. Later he made friends with Merdi, now queen of Elsyae, Bennie and Ansue, now member of the heads of state of Ulanei. He also helped Sequu become king of Serpae, though he did not spend enough time with the (pre-murder of the queen) 17 year-old boy to consider them friends.

Likes:  
He likes Hercules (okay, he loves him), Alexander (platonically loves him), reading, crafting, taking care of the woolmilkpigs, flying with his winged sandals, woolmilkpig milk and meat and eggs, free-falling (technically, because he can catch himself mid-fall), deciphiring old inscriptions, learning spells, learning new things in general, he loves knowledge, manipulating unsuspecting strangers (pre-freedom), honesty despite bad news, puns and bad jokes, pranks, winning (cheating) at games, storms (the worse, the better)

Dislikes:  
Thomas (loathing), being lied to (no matter why), the Muses (sans Hercules), Hercules getting hurt, anyone getting hurt because of him if he didn't intend to hurt them, cruelty, cruel rulers, not finding solutions to problems, being away from Alexander, being away from Hercules, being alone, being around too many people at once, showing his face/taking off the hood

Items:  
Aaron owns many items, especially because Alexander had declared all of his own property to be Aaron's as well. Therefore, Aaron owns everything that Alexander owns, by default, which contains the palace as well as the protection spells surrounding it and everything that lies within the palace, such as the gardens, the animals, the rooms, any artefact that may be found in there, any device, potion or book. However, there are a few items without which he would never leave the palace. These items are: a little notebook into which he writes down spells he learns and things that are written on the walls of forgotten and abandoned temples; the moon amulet, gifted to him by James; Alexander's cloak which makes his features unrecognisable to anyone; the winged sandals; the tornado staff; the map of Alexander's palace.

Creature:  
Aaron, while he is the most beautiful being of any realm, is still a mere mortal.

Relationship Status:  
Aaron is in a happy relationship with the muse of Poetry, Hercules. They love each other dearly and their love shows no sign of ever depleting, their passion no sign of burning out. There were a few bumps along the way, but these two remain close as ever. Their romantic bond rivals the platonic bond that Aaron and Alexander share. They support each other in their endeavors and communicate their problems eventually.

Relationships to Others:  
Alexander: His bestest best friend (for a long time, only friend)  
Hercules: Is in a romantic and happy relationship with him  
James: Friends with him. Didn't think very highly of him in the beginning. This changed.  
Washington/Judge: Indifferent as of yet  
The Muses (sans Hercules): Does not like them. Not a strong dislike, because he doesn't know them well, they just made a bad first impression being mean to Hercules  
Thomas: Absolutely hates his guts  
The King(tm): Absolutely hates his guts. Had fantasies of torturing him  
Merdi: Friend  
Sequu: Likes him for the two days he got to know him  
Ansue: Friend  
Bennie: Friend  
Yala: Indifferent, but she made a good first impression on him  
Nae: An odd relationship because on one hand, he does like Nae, on the other hand, Nae can be an insufferable jerk

Flaws:  
Aaron can become quite insecure, though a lot of conversations with Hercules helped him be a lot more open and honest with these insecurities. No one wants a repeat of what happened after the Winding Woods. He easily gives in to his manipulative nature, though Hercules has only indirectly been affected by this when Aaron had manipulated himself (Winding Woods incident). He can also become quite bloodthirsty if someone has wronged him or others to an intense level (see: the king who had discovered him, the flute king, the drum queen). He feels nothing at the death of others, with the possible exception of Alexander possibly dying. To get his way (only with people with whom he hasn't a bond with) he will often be manipulative.

Abilities:  
Over the course of many years, Aaron has learned quite a few things. Among these are:  
Singing  
Taking care of the egglaying woolmilkpigs  
Taking care of all the gardens  
Taking care of Alexander's palace in general  
Flying with the winged sandals  
Using the Tornado staff  
Speaking Qjuanjoith and Elsyae  
The spells:-Moving Mountains  
-Bearing Fire  
-Wielding Wind  
-Parting Water  
-Taking Death's Hand  
-Guiding Life  
Playing the koto

Status:  
Commoner

Current Residence:  
Alexander's palace in the realm of the gods.

Life Motto:  
Get back up and keep going; no matter what.


	2. Hercules

Name(s):  
Hercules; Muse of Poetry; 'Poetry'

Looks:  
Hercules had broad shoulders and is taller than Aaron, though of similar complexion, with dark and short hair. He usually wears simple robes with floral patterns and clouds. The robes are made of unknown material, but he was 'born' with them and never cared enough to change his look. You will find some ink stains here or there, but he never noticed them, with his robes being a fairly dark green mixed with some brown, though the hems are copper. The ink stains will be often found around the hems of his robes or where his lap would be when sitting. He's a bit of a gentle giant, though people only say this because of his build, as he appears large in size, though he only really towers over Aaron, and not by much. He has a tattoo on his back of the first poem that was ever written. He now has scars caused by lightning covering his back, but the tattoo is still very visible and readable.

Short Bio:  
As the Muse of Poetry, he first came into existence when a girl tried to write a love poem for another girl. This triggered his existence and he sparked the flame of inspiration for this girl, resulting in the one she was writing the poem for, to fall in love with her as well. He was helped in his first minutes of existing by Alexander, who had gently guided him through the experience and then introduced him to the other Muses. Being a Muse he had no family, but the other Muses took on that role. When Alexander first 'died', he was amongst the first who felt it, and, like everyone else, he resented Alexander for this fact, though it never sat right with him and he always felt guilty about this, but he was always too afraid to speak his true opinion around the other muses who displayed no such guilt. One day, after being pranked by Alexander along with the other muses, he finally broke and told Alexander the truth and asked to come with him. Alexander agreed, the other Muses began to resent and reject Hercules. Alexander introduced Hercules (and Thomas) to Aaron. Hercules was immediately smitten by Aaron's beauty and aided in his escape from the palace that kept him prisoner. Later, he properly fell in love with him and they became a couple.

Likes:  
Aaron (loves him so much), poetry, writing, reading, listening to Aaron talk (especially when Aaron is so enthusiastic), seeing Aaron excited about something, seeing Aaron's face (Aaron doing that willingly), the woolmilkpigs, Alexander's (vast) library

Dislikes:  
Short stories to which he can't relate to or guess their meaning (you'd think he'd be better at this, but no), seeing Aaron scared/uncomfortable/anything but at least content, pretending, cheating at games (unless everyone agreed to), Thomas, the Judge for planning to hurt Aaron, anything that can hurt Aaron, Nae (not a strong dislike)

Items:  
He owns infinite parchment and ink, gifted to him by Alexander many, many centuries ago. Most of the most recent poems are love poems about Aaron and how much he loves him. An amulet with a spell on it (along with a bit of Aaron's hair) that allows him entrance into Alexander's palace, permanently (or as long as he wears the amulet). His lucky card from a deck of Jack Trades. He does not leave Alexander's palace without any of these items.

Creature:  
Muse (of Poetry)

Relationship status:  
Hercules is in a happy and loving relationship with Aaron. They love each other dearly and their love shows no sign of ever depleting, their passion no sign of burning out. There were a few bumps along the way, but these two remain close as ever. Their romantic bond rivals the platonic bond that Aaron and Alexander share. They support each other in their endeavours and communicate their problems eventually. 

Relationships to others  
Alexander: Good Friend. He owes a lot to Alexander  
Aaron: Is in a romantic and happy relationship with him  
James: Trusts him and likes him. Views him as a friend (bonus points because James wants to protect Aaron)  
Washington/Judge: Absolutely hates him. Loathing.  
The other Muses: Dislikes them  
Thomas: Loathing  
The King(tm): ABSOLUTE LOATHING THAT KNOWS NO BOUNDS!  
Nae: Dislikes Nae because he has seen it be a bit mean to Aaron, but the dislike is stopped from becoming hate because Nae protects Aaron

Flaws:  
Insecure, especially when it comes to Aaron's trust in him, but they were able to come to an agreement to talk to each other about their insecurities should anything at all arise. He is a bit naive, but only when it comes to Aaron and he no longer trusts easily. He is very afraid of losing Aaron, to anything. Like Aaron, he feels nothing at another's death (with Aaron as an exception). Has fantasised a lot about torturing the king that discovered Aaron.

Abilities:  
Write excellent poetry  
Inspire mortals to create poetry  
Teleport to places he knows or has been to

Status:  
Outcast

Residence:  
Alexander's palace

Life motto:  
If you don't listen, you'll never know; and knowing is the only way to keep what you love.


End file.
